Crônicas de um rato
by Andro-no-hana
Summary: Peter Pettigrew foi encurralado numa casa trouxa por um gato. Ele precisa escapar ileso sem ser visto pela senhora do aspirador de pó, e pelo cara do sanduíche. Ele vai conseguir? One-shot.


Crônicas de um rato

**Disclaimer**: Harry potter não me pertence, nem os personagens da série. Devo tudo à maravilhosa J.K. Rowling. :)

**Nota**: Lá estava eu, usando o meu aspirador sem haste para firmá-lo, e por isso estava toda curvada com dor nas costas, quando eu comecei a imaginar um rato fugindo do aspirador. Na realidade, eu imaginei os Marotos no mundo Trouxa, como em Sabrina, a aprendiz de feiticeira. E o rato que eu imaginava fugir do aspirador era o Pedro Pettigrew. Por isso, está aí, a minha primeira uma One-shot.

...

**Crônicas de um rato**

Eu estava sendo carregado para a morte. Na boca de um felino endemoninhado que metera na cabeça que eu seria o seu almoço. Eu estava ferrado. Vivera uma vida tão curta. Nem beijar, ainda, eu beijei.

O gato passou por uma portinhola, numa porta branca. Eu tava ferrado. Levado por um gato até uma casa Trouxa. Estava ferrado. Muito ferrado. E seria digerido- ué? Ele me soltou?

Olhei pra ele. Ele olhou pra mim. Ficamos nos olhando. Aqueles olhos amarelos hipnotizantes. O rabo negro se movendo... fugi! Tentei fugir!

O gato me pegou numa patada. Fiquei tonto. Ele me pegou na boca, de novo. E me levou para um... porão?

Pois é. Era um porão. Eu seria devorado num porão. Que triste vida! Ué? Ele me soltou de novo? O que ele queria?

Eu olhei pra ele. Ele olhou pra mim. Ficamos nos olhando. Aqueles olhos amarelos com as pupilas dilatadas. Pareciam duas bolinhas negras fixas em mim. O rabo negro se movendo numa dança hipnotizante... fugi! Não tentei, eu fugi, mesmo!

O gato correu atrás de mim. Mas fugiu quando ouviu um barulho ensurdecedor vindo de algum lugar da casa. Eu fiquei com medo, mas queria sair dali o quanto antes. Corri pelo caminho que eu sabia levar até a saída. Parei. Uma mulher estava na sala. Ela se virava pra mim. E ela segurava uma espécie de cano que ficava duro até onde ela segurava, mas depois ficava molenga até chegar numa coisa esquisita de rodas.

E lá estava eu. Encarando mais uma daquelas coisas Trouxas que Lily falara. Rugindo e sugando tudo pela frente, como se sua fome fosse insaciável. Eu fiquei paralisado. Tentando pensar no que fazer. Daí, comecei a pensar no que Prongs e os outros fariam no meu lugar, se eles fossem ratos, vale lembrar. O Prongs já teria se jogado contra aquela coisa só pra saber o que era, ou como era a sensação de ser sugado por um cano negro e maleável. O Padfoot também teria se jogado contra aquela coisa, mas o objetivo era incerto. Não sabia se seria para tentar matar aquele monstro, ou para seguir o Prongs e saber como era a sensação. E o Moony teria ficado parado, não porque estivesse com medo, mas porque estaria dividido entre curiosidade e cautela. Se fosse curiosidade, ele teria se jogado contra aquela coisa, para seguir o Prongs e o Padfoot. Mas se fosse cautela, ou fugiria, ou se jogaria contra o monstro, para matá-lo.

Fugi.

Prongs teria me chamado de covarde. Mas e daí? Sou um covarde. Eu sou um rato.

Atravessei a sala, em disparada. Tomando o cuidado, claro, da dona da casa não me ver. Ela, muito provavelmente, se apavoraria, e depois tentaria me matar a vassouradas. Ela tinha uma vassoura ali perto. Passei pelo curto corredor que conectava a sala à cozinha. Acho que aquilo é mais pra ser chamado de conector, não de corredor. De certa forma, cheguei à cozinha. E me escondi embaixo do armário mais próximo. Havia um homem na cozinha. Ele fazia um sanduíche. E meu olfato aguçado de rato soube na hora o que havia naquele sanduíche. Queijo. Presunto. Bacon. Pimentão. Alface. Tomate. Milho. E o meu favorito... maionese.

No geral, eram todos ingredientes Trouxas para um sanduíche Trouxa. Mas eu os adorei no momento que Lily os apresentou a mim. Os Trouxas sabiam fazer lanches deliciosos. Eu tinha de admitir.

Ignorei meu estômago reclamando por uma mordiscada naquele sanduíche, e me virei para a porta de saída. Pelo o que parecia ser a terceira vez, naquele dia, fiquei paralisado. Me olhando como se eu fosse a sua próxima refeição. Lá estava. Olhos amarelos com uma cor esverdeada em volta das pupilas dilatadas. Um sorriso demoníaco- não, ele não sorria, de verdade, mas parecia sorrir. Mexendo as cadeiras e se preparando para dar o bote. O demônio que me jogou para esse inferno de lar Trouxa... o gato.

Quando o gato saltou para cima de mim, eu fugi.

Rezando para que ninguém me visse, corri para a sala. O gato na minha cola. Subi pela escada. Saltando os degraus com certa dificuldade. Minha forma Animaga era muito ágil, mas era difícil, mesmo assim.

Me joguei para o primeiro quarto no alto da escada. Acho que tinha um garoto da minha idade deitado na cama, mas eu nem reparei direito. Corri para debaixo da cama dele. Aquele demônio em forma de gato não me perdia de vista.

Me escondi por entre as coisas jogadas embaixo da cama do menino. Tinha cada coisa esquisita. Brinquedos que não se moviam. Uma bola redonda e grande, que acho que Lily me dissera ser a bola de um jogo Trouxa chamado Fugibol, ou algo assim.

O gato me observava. Tentando me alcançar com suas patas negras e ágeis. Com perigosas e mortais garras brancas nas suas extremidades. Ele não me perdia com o olhar. Agradeci por toda aquela quinquilharia atrapalhar a caçada daquele animal irracional.

Cheguei ao que parecia ser a parede. Era o fim da linha. Eu teria de subir pela perna da cama. Rezando para que o garoto não visse. Eu subi até aquela coisa que fica enfeitando nas pontas das cabeceiras das camas. Eu esqueci o nome. Deixa pra lá. O fato é que eu estava em cima da bola que era o enfeite. Olhei para o garoto, para saber se ele me via. Por sorte, ele parecia dormir com o que parecia ser uma espécie de revista trouxa de quadrinhos na cara, e alguma coisa nos ouvidos, que pareciam um daqueles abafadores que a professora Sprout nos dera em nosso segundo ano para aprendermos a cuidar das mandrágoras. Só sei que a minha aguçada audição de rato detectava música vinda daqueles abafadores esquisitos. E a música parecia alta demais. Como aquele garoto conseguia dormir com aquilo no ouvido? Trouxas. São um bando de gente esquisita de hábitos esquisitos.

Deixando aquele garoto de lado. Corri para a janela logo ao lado da cama. Para a minha terrível sorte, ela estava fechada. Como alguém ficava com a janela fechada sendo que estávamos num dia de calor? Novamente... Trouxas! São um bando de gente esquisita de hábitos esquisitos!

Saltei pro chão na hora que o gato deu o bote. Saí rindo ao ver o gato dar de cara no vidro da janela. Uma coisa eu aprendera com os Marotos: fuga esperta.

Corri o corredor. Tentando sentir o cheiro de ar puro. Aquilo me guiaria para a minha liberdade. Tinha certeza. Mas o cheiro de ar puro me levava para todo lugar da casa. Titica de dragão!

Parei onde parecia ser o banheiro. Eu supus, já que ali tinha uma pia e um vaso sanitário. E também tinha um chuveiro. Chuveiro esquisito...

Ah! Uma janela!

Ah! O gato!

Saí em disparada. Subindo nas coisas, para alcançar a janela que ficava muito alta. O gato vinha atrás. Tentando me alcançar. Derrubando tudo pelo caminho. Pulei para cima daquela coisa que segurava as cortinas do boxe, que eu não lembrava o nome. E saltei para a janela.

Bom. Tentei. Eu fui pego de surpresa por uma vassourada.

A dona da casa devia ter ouvido o barulho que o monstro do seu gato fazia correndo atrás de mim.

Novamente, corri em disparada para o corredor. A dona agora vinha atrás. Batendo a vassoura em mim. Eu sempre escapava. Mas era difícil. Era ágil. Mas ainda era difícil.

Entrei ao que parecia ser outro quarto. Dessa vez de casal. Me escondi em baixo da cama de casal. Ouvi a mulher gritar pelo marido. Devia ser aquele cara que fazia o sanduíche deliciosamente cheiroso na cozinha. Meu estômago roncou novamente, pedindo por uma mordida.

Ignorei-o novamente. Tentava pensar numa saída. _Tinha_ que haver uma saída. Eu podia ver a patinha do gato entrar pela estreita fresta entre o chão e a cama. Não tinha como alguém nem enfiar uma vassoura por ali. Sorte que os ossos dos ratos são flexíveis. Pude passar por aquela fresta.

Aproveitei que a mulher pareceu se virar para o marido que chegava reclamando que tivera de deixar o sanduíche na sala. Foi o que eu deduzi pela voz dela parecer se abafar por um momento. E novamente corri em disparada pelo corredor. O homem se assustou ao me vê sair de debaixo da cama, e passar por debaixo de seu pé levantado. E o gato correndo atrás de mim. E agora, não só a senhora, o marido dela também corria atrás de mim.

Agora que todos estavam atrás de mim. Eu podia correr até a porta da sala e sumir pela rua. Liberdade, aí vou eu!

Atravessava a sala. Faltava pouco. Então o cheiro (e que cheiro delicioso!) invadiu minhas narinas de rato. Parei. Olhei para o sanduíche largado em cima da mesa. Meu estômago reclamou pelo sanduíche. No momento que a vassoura da senhora, agora nas mãos do cara, desceu com tudo em cima de mim, eu saltei para a mesa. Peguei o sanduíche. Me virei para o casal que me olhava embasbacado. Dei um tchauzinho. E fugi, com o sanduíche na mão. Pela porta da frente. Com o sanduíche amarrado as costas-

- Ah! Corta essa, Wormtail! Essa história é ridícula de falsa! – exclamou Sirius, duvidando.

- Mas é verdade! Aconteceu! – Peter abriu os braços, o tom de voz mais aguçado. James o olhou desconfiado. Ele lhe pareceu sincero.

- Por que seria mentira, pessoal? – perguntou Lily. – A história me pareceu bem verídica.

- A Lily tem razão. – Remus concordou.

- Bah! Mentira!

- Por que, Padfoot? – James perguntou, logo começando a rir. – Ele não disse que enfrentou nenhuma criatura horrenda. Ele fugiu de uma. E ainda levantou uma questão interessante. Como seria a sensação de ser sugado por uma daquelas coisas Trouxas... como chamam mesmo, Lily?

- Aspirador de pó, James.

- Isso. Pelo aspiradrô de pó.

Lily riu do erro de pronúncia de James. Fazendo o último levantar uma sobrancelha perguntando-se se dissera alguma piada.

- Mas eu ainda não entendi, o que diabos o Wormtail estava fazendo como um rato? – Sirius gesticulava irritado, a cada palavra.

- É que eu... – com as bochechas vermelhas, Peter torcia a barra da sua blusa nos dedos. Estava envergonhado. – Estava ouvindo uma conversa escondido...

- Wormtail... – riu James. Remus gargalhava.

- Peter. Não sabe que é feio ouvir as conversas dos outros, menino? – Lily deu uma de mãe. Embora tivesse um tom divertido. Peter riu envergonhado.

- Certo. Isso dá pra entender. – disse Sirius. Soltando algumas risadas curtas. – Mas o que não dá pra entender, é por que diabos o Peter estava na casa de Trouxa.

- Eu já falei. Fui pego pelo gato.

- E por que não se transformou em humano e fugiu? É isso que me intriga. Não estaria encurralado naquela casa se tivesse feito isso.

- É... é que... na hora eu esqueci que não era um rato de verdade.

- Ah... Wormtail...

- Bem típico.

E Peter riu envergonhado.

Fim.

...

**Nota final**: A princípio, eu tive idéia apenas para o parágrafo do aspirador de pó. E não parecia que eu teria mais idéias para deixar essa one-shot um pouco maior. Postar só aquele trecho não me parecia muito satisfatório (nenhum pouco). Então, tive que forçar a minha cabeça a ter mais idéias. Até que me saí bem.

Mas essa One-shot foi inspirada. Pois além de ser sobre Peter Pettigrew, eu estou usando os nomes deles em inglês, o que eu não faço. Eu costumo usar os nomes em português. E eu nunca escrevi uma One-shot. Nunca mesmo. Nem mesmo nunca escrevi uma fic sobre o Pettigrew.

Sobre a senhora dona de casa, eu a imaginava como tia Petunia. Só que não poderia ser. Aquela senhora já tinha um filho adolescente. E ela tinha um gato. Tia Petúnia odeia animais. Então, essa senhora é mais simpática.

A propósito. O ocorrido com o Peter aconteceu durante as férias de verão entre o sexto e sétimo ano. E eles estavam reunidos no salão comunal da Grifinória, enquanto ele relatava a sua história. Lily e James já namoravam. E Lily já havia falado algumas coisas com eles antes do término do sexto ano. Digamos que foi isso.

Bom. Reviews? Se sim, vou adorar. Se não... que pena... seria legal ler sua opinião. Mas... será que alguém vai ler essa One-shot?


End file.
